Tibet
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: Ichigo takes a test... rated T for language


Second story so please be gentle.

Warnings: will imply Yaoi if someone else has inspired by an X27 story that was just precious.

Disclaimer I don't own bleach

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his bed bored as day.

He had just gotten home from school, and he had absolutely nothing to do. Most of his friends were busy, Renji was at work, Shuuhei was busy getting ready for his Dj job at this club called arrancar, Chad was on a trip to Mexico, and his best friend Grimmjow was at a family reunion, Shinji was with Nnoitra, Tatsuki was at a match and Orohime was with her.

'_Gimmjow,'_ the thought of the volatile boy made Ichigo remember how they first met. At first they weren't the best of friends, actually they would probably be found fighting or screaming at each every other day. When one day, a few of Ichigo's 'bullies' (To be called a bully you actually have to hurt the bullied) had found it fun to start a fight with him, though this time they added a few friends to their usual group.

He had, quite literally, ran into Grimmjow. He hid behind Grimmjow hoping to get rid of two problems in one go. He was hoping they would hit Grimmjow first and he would retaliate and they would kill each other off.

Really what kid didn't hope their bullies killed each other?

Just to state again that these guys weren't very good bullies since they went home hurt instead of Ichigo

But surprisingly Grimmjow had kicked each and every one of their tails without even coming out with as much as a scratch. He then turned to Ichigo and said that Ichigo owes him for kicking his bullies' tail.

Ichigo had promptly told him to go shove a rusty poll up his ass.

Grimmjow just stared at him with that same bland stare

Since then the boys could be seen hanging out more often and soon the screaming and fighting matches had died down, though not completely vanished.

Ichigo sighed; his insane brother Shirosaki was right downstairs…

…but he threatened that if Ichigo ever bothered him again he would cut off his balls, lather them up with peanut butter and feed them to their dog, Zangetsu.

So that was a no

Keigo and Mizuro were always available

Ichigo thought that over, '_No, jus-just no,'_

"Hey Ichigo guess what I got," Rukia his other insane, chappy loving, midget friend said barging into his room like she always did

"Is it's another chappy doll?" He asked with a smirk

"No it's this," She held out a magazine in his face

"'The Tibetan personality test.' What you want me to take it?" He asked to which she nodded

"Get a sheet a paper it's so fun and enlighten it really makes you think about your answer choices." She bounced

"Is it some stupid teen girl thing again, I told you I'm not a woman so I don't take those." He scowled at her as she scowled back

"No it's for men and women now just do it." She pushed a sheet of paper and a pencil at him, she opened the magazine as she was about to read off the questions

"Question 1: Write down these animals in order of preference: Cow, Tiger, Horse, Sheep, pig."

'_Hmm horses since Shiro says I'm his king and he's my horse, Tigers are awesome so that's next, Sheep's next because I like sheep's a little better than cow which is next and last is pig.'_ "Done."

"Question 2: write one word that describes each of the following: Dog, cat, rat, coffee, sea."

'_Dogs are…fun, Cats are bastards, rats are deadly since most carry diseases, Coffee is hot I've had to learn that the hard way, and the sea is…lively.' "_Next question please?" Ichigo had to admit this was starting to get fun

"Question 3: think of someone who you care for and relate them to the following colors: Yellow, Orange, Red, White, and Green."

'_This is a hard one I should probably due this by emotions instead of hair color, Yellow would be Shinji I'm always silently happy around him, Orange would be Renji because he's seriously hyper, Red is Grimmjow without a doubt he's always making me angry, White would Shiro, so I had to do hair color with that one so sue me. Green would be Chad I'm always envious when people stay away from him because he's so tall.' _"Ready_,"_

"Test is over and here are the answers, for the first part how you put the animal's is how you put the priorities in your life: Cow means career, Tiger means pride, Sheep means love, horse means family, and pig means money."

Ichigo considered that for a moment, it was true his family came before everything else; his pride was of course before love. If his pride was at stake in a relationship than he would leave it as fast as he can, his career and money were things he could care less about so they came last.

"For the second part, your description of a dog implies your personality. Your description of cat implies your partner's personality. Your description of rat implies your enemy's personality. Your description of coffee implies your sex life, and your description of the ocean implies how you view your life."

Well he did have a fun loving personality towards his friends so that much was true, he was having a hard time believing his partner would be a bastard though. His enemies were deadly…maybe?

He skipped the coffee one because it had caused him to blush when he thought about it. And is life was lively he never did having a boring day. Except for earlier today, but that was gone when Rukia showed up

"Question 3, the colors you associated with certain people shows how you truly feel about those people. Yellow means is someone you'll never forget, orange is someone you consider a true friend, white is your twin soul, green someone who has done a lot for you, and red is someone you that you really love."

'_I'll never forget Shinji, that's a fact it would be extremely hard to, Renji I really do consider a true friend he may piss me off at times, but he's always there for me, no surprise Shiro is my twin soul, Chad has done a lot for me he's that quiet wall when I just need someone near me and for them to not talk.' _Ichigo had already forgotten what red was, "Hey Rukia what was red again?"

"Someone that you really love."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide at the name written next to red

Grimmjow

"Does it mean like, love as a brother or friend?"

"I think it means love as in who'll you be doing the nasty with, why who you'd pick as red?" She asked noting the blush on his face, she tried to grab the paper but he held it away from her

"No one!" He then crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, "Come on let's go get something to eat." He then walked out of the room

Rukia got the paper out of the trash can and uncurled it, she then smirk at the name written with red, she caught up to Ichigo who was in the living room with Shiro, "Hey Ichigo looks like you and your bastard Grimmjow are going to be having some hot sex!"

Shiro looked at a smiling Rukia and a steaming but blushing Ichigo with a confused look, "What the hell?"


End file.
